Hear My Silent Voice
by WintrySkies1220
Summary: [Set after Chpt. 159 of the manga] With Overhaul defeated and Eri saved, things finally seemed to have settled down. That is, until a new, peculiar student transfers into 1-A, and a powerful organisation rises from the darkness, with intentions to harm. What do they want? And why do one of the members seem to know the new student...? (OC-ccentric; cover image drawn by me)
1. Beginning

_A/N Hi guys, welcome to my first Boku no Hero Academia fanfiction! I've just recently joined the fandom, and I am loving every single manga chapter and episode of the anime so far. I've had this urge to write a fanfic, which is this story right here. Do give it a chance :) I apologise if I ever get any of the characters' personalities wrong... I'm still trying to figure out who is who and what their quirks are and all that. There are a lot of characters. Don't get mad at me ;; Now, on to the story! Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. It belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own the plot and my OCs. My friends own some of the other OCs in this story (which I will mention once they're all formally introduced)._**

 ** _This story takes place after Chapter 159 of the manga. It may contain spoilers, so those who haven't read the manga that far, read this at your own risk._**

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura did not like waiting.

As he sat impatiently, he reached up and scratched at his neck- a habit of his. A scowl.

"Where are they?" he snapped. The scratching intensified. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Kurogiri, his loyal Warp Gate, looked uncomfortable, the bright eyes glowing from his black, misty head narrowed. "Shigaraki Tomura, I would suggest that you try to be more patient. I am certain that they are just caught up by something," he said.

Shigaraki growled at the foggy man.

"Even after all the hassle we went through to hire them..." he grumbled.

"Hey hey, Tomura," Himiko Toga giggled from where she sat on the sofa, her legs swinging. "Who are the people who are coming over again?"

"Hell if I know," Shigaraki scoffed. He continued to scratch rapidly at his neck. God, he was _angry._

"We do not know who they are sending over," Kurogiri answered helpfully. "But according to the agreement, there will be two members coming."

"They're taking an awfully long time," Dabi commented. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah!" Twice agreed, gesticulating wildly at the air.

Shigaraki clenched his fists impatiently, feeling the urge to destroy something. Anything. As long as he could vent his rage.

First, they had the nerve to contact them, then spout out some nonsense about how they would help him destroy the current society, which was his goal, technically.

He had listened to them, and made all the arrangements, but they still hadn't arrived.

"I'll kill them," he growled, gripping on to the edge of the counter. His quirk activated, and it began to crumble away.

"Shigaraki Tomura! Control yourself!" Kurogiri reprimanded. Shigaraki ignored him.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Everything fell silent for a moment. Another knock.

"I'll get it!" Twice leapt from his seat and ran to the door. But before he could reach it, there was a splintering sound, and the door broke open.

"Wow, this place looks kinda cheap," came a lax voice, and Shigaraki turned to see a man with platinum blonde hair squatting on the counter top. He had shades over his eyes, and was wearing a rather flashy jumpsuit of some sort.

Shigaraki stood up, trying to hide his surprise. When did the man appear? He hadn't seen anyone step through the door.

"Who are you?" Kurogiri demanded, taking a step back, his arms out. The man laughed, jumping down lightly.

"Ah, right. Sorry to intrude so suddenly. You guys were taking too long to open the door," he grinned cheekily.

"Huh. I expected more class for a renowned group like yours, Shigaraki Tomura," said another voice, and Shigaraki turned once more to see another man with curly blonde hair step in from the broken doorway. He was wearing rather fancy clothes, with gloves. Grey eyes stared at them unblinkingly.

"Are you-?" Twice sputtered, and the blonde man smirked.

"That's right. We are your hired hands. 'Pride', at your service." He bowed.

"And I'm known as 'Wrath'," the jumpsuit man chirped. He was suddenly sitting beside Toga. "You're kinda cute. What's your name?"

Toga giggled, seemingly unfazed by his sudden appearance. "Himiko Toga," she answered.

 _A creepy, fancy cosplayer and a hero-looking, jumpsuit-wearing flirt. These two are the people we hired?_ Shigaraki mused. He was unsatsfied.

"Oi, oi. You must be joking," he growled, moving towards the fancy man. " _You_ are the ones we hired?"

"That's right. Is there a problem?" the fancy man asked, his head held high.

"I expected people who are more capable of getting the job done," Dabi said. He stood up, hands tucked in his pockets. "Clearly, you think this is all a joke, seeing how you took your time coming here, then acting as though you own the place, smashing through the door and all."

Both men had gone silent.

Shigaraki scowled. Dabi just had to say what he wanted to say. How annoying.

"If you're going to play around, you can go home," he said, sneering at the fancy man.

Pride suddenly laughed, a leering smile on his face. "Oh, but we _are_ capable. Well, I am." He ignored the protesting shout from his companion. "We are already in action. Have been, for a long time."

"How so?" Mr. Compress asked from his position against the wall, pulling on his gloves.

Wrath appeared beside Pride in a flash. "Oh, you know. We have an inside agent gathering information for us, accumulating data over the past months," he said. Pride smirked, and Shigaraki clenched his fists at the mocking look in his eyes.

"We know a lot more about them than you do, Shigaraki Tomura. A _lot_ more," he sneered. "Do not worry. I will save them from their sins, from both inside, and out."

" _We_ , you mean," Wrath muttered.

Pride ignored him again. "I know you detest a few particular people. It was rather obvious, from the way you talked about them when we were negotiating." He pulled out a few pictures from his coat pocket, and flipped through them. "I will deal with them first."

" _We_! Say _we_!" Wrath sputtered, waving indignantly in the fancy man's face. Pride smacked his hands away irritably.

Shigaraki growled, his fists trembling. He _really_ hated how arrogant Pride was, even though that technically was his code name. And Wrath seemed more of a whiny brat than what his name meant. He was beginning to wonder if they could pull off their given task.

Scratch that, he was certain they couldn't.

"I really don't like you," he hissed, a threatening tone entering his voice.

Pride smirked again, mockery once more dancing in his grey eyes. "I know. And I do not care, Shigaraki Tomura," he said haughtily.

Shigaraki's fingers twitched, itching to dig into the man's skin and _watch him crumble into nothingness._

"Why do I feel so left out of this conversation," Wrath muttered flatly.

"I feel you, man," Twice sympathized.

"Your help is unwanted, _Pride_ ," Shigaraki spat, ignoring the two. "Go back home."

Pride chuckled. That leering smile was back on his ugly face again. How annoying. "What makes you think that you can accomplish half the results that we, no, _I_ have?" he jeered. "Admit it, you need our organisation's help to reach your goal. You thought we could contribute, and that's why you accepted our offer in the first place, isn't that right, _Shigaraki Tomura_?"

Shigaraki began to breathe hard, his hands trembling. Behind the hand on his face, he gave Pride a lethal death glare, hatred and rage burning in his irises.

Pride seriously rubbed him the wrong way.

It was annoying him.

 _So. Much._

"Shigaraki Tomura, calm down. Think this through," Kurogiri said in a hushed voice behind him.

"Shut up," Shigaraki growled.

As much as he hated the thought, Pride was right. He _had_ thought that they could help him.

But that was only because they were acquainted to his teacher, All For One.

And because there were rumours about their organisation being very, _very_ strong.

Pride was still sneering at him.

Wrath, for the strangest of reasons, was suddenly chatting with Twice, Toga and even _Dabi_ , acting as though they were all good friends with each other. How he even managed to accomplish that, Shigaraki had no idea.

"Nothing to say, Shigaraki Tomura?" Pride grinned, a half-crazed look in his eyes.

Shigaraki could only scowl.

The cosplayer flipped his hair, turning on his heels. "Wrath, we're leaving," he called over his shoulder. Wrath perked up, and stood from where he was sitting on a chair.

Shigaraki felt a swoosh of air, and the man was suddenly beside his companion.

"Do not worry, Shigaraki Tomura," Pride said, elegantly stepping over the broken pieces of the door as they headed out. "I, no, _we_ will complete our given task, and help you reach your goal. You did hire us, after all. And as hired mercenaries, we will finish whatever assignment we are given, without delay."

"Hey, you said 'we'!" Wrath exclaimed.

"Silence, I meant 'we' as in the whole organisation, not the two of us together," Pride scowled.

Wrath deflated.

"Watch and learn from the professionals, League of Villains," the grey-eyed man spoke, smirking. "I will show you how it is done."

"And now we're back to the whole 'I' thing," the platinum-blonde-haired man scoffed.

"You're ruining my speeches with your constant whining, idiot."

Shigaraki watched as they left, bickering.

And he quietly seethed.

* * *

 _A/N And that's it for the first chapter. Hope it was okay, geh. The next chapter, we'll go to our favourite class in U.A Academy, and see things from the perspective of a certain redhead. Something interesting happens! Thanks for reading, and see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review ;)_


	2. Transfer Student

_A/N Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter is when things start to get fun, because my Hero OC shows up! I have a bit of a biasness, I'm sorry X'D Hope you enjoy reading!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. It belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own the plot and some OCs. My friends own the other OCs in this story._**

* * *

 _I need to get stronger._

As Kirishima slowly made his way to school, he clenched his fists, staring at his arms. There were a few, faint scars trailing down his skin- reminders of his battle against Rappa, one of Overhaul's minions, when they were trying to save Eri.

He grimaced.

 _I'm still too weak._

He remembered Rappa's blows. Like steel bullets, easily breaking through his hardening. Rapid attacks, destroying his defenses like they were eggs.

Fragile.

 _Too weak._

Kirishima bit his lip, clenching his fists.

 _Too_ weak.

It was only because of Fat Gum that they had survived. It was only because of Fat Gum that he was alive.

It was only because of Fat Gum that they had won.

He'd been useless, then. Scared, cowardly, useless.

 _I've still got a long ways to go to become a pro hero._

"Hey, Kirishima!" someone called. Kirishima lifted his head, blinking in surprise, and spotted Sero and Kaminari running towards him, waving. It was then he realised that he had finally reached the school.

"Oh... hey guys," he said, giving them a small, awkward smile.

Sero slung his arm over his shoulder, a large, worried frown on his face. Kaminari's brows were furrowed anxiously.

"We saw the news. Are you okay?" the yellow-haired boy asked, voice strained. Kirishima grimaced, looking at the ground and clenching his fists.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." He trailed off, then sighed. "We should probably head to class now, shouldn't we? Wouldn't want to be late and risk getting scolded by Mr. Aizawa," he said, offering them a forced smile.

Shrugging off Sero's arm, Kirishima quickly walked into the school building, ignoring his friends' cries.

 _I need some time alone._

He moved to class in a daze, and was only snapped out of it when the noisy clamour of his classmates reached his ears.

The din died down immediately when he entered, rather perturbed by the sudden silence.

Then his classmates suddenly swarmed him.

"Kirishima, are you alright?"

"We saw the news!"

"Are you fully healed?"

Kirishima stared at his classmates as they fussed over him, feeling slightly uneasy. "I-I'm fine!" he said loudly, and their voices softened.

Mina gazed at him with her dark eyes, looking quite upset. "I can't believe you went through all of that!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you could've gotten killed!" Mineta agreed vehemently, nodding his head in a rather violent manner.

"Well, I'm still alive, so..." Kirishima smiled sadly at his classmates, heading to his seat.

"Yes, what matters is that you are still alive and well, along with Midoriya, Uraraka and Tsuyu," Iida said, his hands moving around wildly in their robotic gestures. Kirishima spotted the said green-haired boy and the two girls approaching him.

The three of them had little to no injuries after the incident, though for Midoriya, it was only because of Eri's powers that he emerged unscathed. They had been sent home earlier than Kirishima himself (due to his more severe injuries), and thus returned to school earlier as well.

"Kirishima, how are you?" Midoriya asked kindly, a crooked smile on his freckled face.

"I'm fine, I guess," Kirishima answered. "Though, the others worry too much."

"Don't worry, the same thing happened to us when we came back," Uraraka giggled light-heartedly. Tsuyu nodded, and gave a soft croak.

The four then fell into a contemplative silence. Kirishima glanced to the side, and saw Bakugou, seated and quiet. The blonde's eyes flickered to his direction, and caught his gaze.

He quickly looked away.

 _I need some time alone._

As Kirishima settled into his seat, Aizawa entered the classroom. Everyone scurried to their desks and quietened.

"Good morning, all of you," Aizawa said in a monotonous voice. A chorus of morning greetings. The teacher glanced at Kirishima, and nodded at him. "Good to have you back, Kirishima."

Kirishima nodded back. Aizawa seemed to be doing well after the incident. He'd heard that the teacher had almost gotten killed by one of Overhaul's right-hand men. It was only because of Amajiki, his senior and one of U.A's Big Three, and the police force that Aizawa was still alive.

"Now, before we begin, I have some news for all of you," Aizawa was saying.

"What news? Is it something bad?" Kaminari piped up.

"I was getting to that," the teacher grumbled. "Did you all notice the extra table at the back?"

Kirishima turned, as did the rest of his classmates, and sure enough, there was a desk at the back of the class, right behind Hagakure. The invisible girl jumped in her seat.

"Wow, I didn't even notice there was a seat behind me!" she exclaimed, surprise in her voice.

"Yes, there is a seat behind you," Aizawa sighed. He sounded tired. Though, that was a usual thing. "What I wanted to tell you is that, from this day onward, there will be a new student transferring into this class and joining all of you in your studies and hero training."

There was an uproar. Kirishima's eyes widened, and he turned back to the new, empty seat again.

A _new student_!

A _new classmate_!

He wondered who the student was, and what his or her quirk was.

"Where's the new fucktard from?" Bakugou demanded, mouth fixated into his signature scowl. "That fucking 1-B?"

Honestly, Kirishima did not think it was necessary for Bakugou to include 'fuck' in every angry sentence he said. But then again, that was Bakugou's nature.

He had a very colourful vocabulary.

"No, the student is not from 1-B, or from any of the other classes, for that matter," Aizawa responded. He sorted out his files. "He's from another school."

 _Whoa._

The student was a 'he'. The student was a boy. And from another school, nonetheless. Kirishima wondered how he even managed to transfer into U.A.

As if reading his thoughts, Aizawa continued, "He was originally recommended into U.A, but some personal issues came up, and he was sent to another school. But now, everything has settled, and he wanted to transfer here, so we let him in."

Kirishima was stunned. He hadn't expected the transfer boy to be a recommended student. That probably meant he was really strong, like Todoroki. Or really smart, like Yaoyorozu. Both of them did enter U.A through recommendations, after all.

"Where is he?" Jirou asked, twirling her finger around one of her plug-like ear lobes.

Aizawa grinned, a little devilishly, almost, and faced the classroom's front door. "You can come in now," he called.

There was a brief pause, then the door quietly slid open, and a boy stepped in.

Gasps.

The transfer student stood by the teacher's table, his back to the class, as he wrote his name down on the blackboard.

Long, grey hair was the only thing Kirishima could see of the new student, and he craned his neck.

The student finished writing his name, turned, and faced the class.

Kirishima saw yellow eyes, a lightning bolt marked in each pupil. The student also appeared to be wearing a black mask, covering his nose and mouth. A choker was around his neck, also black, which was partially covered by his uniform.

The name on the blackboard wrote:

 **雷雨 疾風**

(RAIU HAYATE)

The boy's name was Raiu Hayate.

"Class, this is Raiu Hayate. He will be your classmate from now on, so treat him well," Aizawa said, grinning in an almost devious manner. He seemed to enjoy doing that.

Hayate nodded to Aizawa, then bowed to the class. He didn't say anything. Absolutely nothing.

 _He's pretty quiet, isn't he?_

Maybe the mask over his face made it difficult for him to speak. But why bother putting it on if it did that? Unless he wanted it that way, of course.

How confusing.

Kirishima watched as the new student silently made his way to his seat, behind Hagakure. Even his footsteps were silent. Perhaps he was secretly a ninja, of some sort.

The others were also staring at Hayate, some in wonder, some in curiosity, one in annoyance.

Hayate sat, and Aizawa started with roll call.

* * *

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day. Homeroom is over, class dismissed," Aizawa said after everything was done, and left the classroom.

Immediately, Kaminari, Mina and Sero jumped out of their seats and dashed to Hayate's. Kirishima followed them, curious to know more about the new student.

Hayate blinked, looking faintly startled at the sudden appearance of the four of them.

"Yo, Hayate, right?" Kaminari said excitedly. "I'm Kaminari Denki, nice to meet you!"

Mina shoved Kaminari away. "I'm Ashido Mina!"

"My name's Sero Hanta." Sero grinned.

"And I'm Kirishima Eijirou!" Kirishima exclaimed brightly. He smiled warmly at Hayate. "Welcome to 1-A!"

Hayate stared at them, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mind the four of them," Yaoyorozu said, coming over. "I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, the Vice President of this class. It's a pleasure to meet you, Raiu."

Hayate stared at her, too. Then, he reached into his bag, and pulled out a double-sided whiteboard and marker. Kirishima watched, confused, as the new student began to write on it.

Once he was done, he lifted the board up and showed it to Yaoyorozu.

 ** _You can call me Hayate. Rai is also fine._**

Yaoyorozu blinked, stunned. "I... I see. Very well, Rai," she said, and gave him a small smile. Hayate flipped the board and wrote something else.

 _ **It's a pleasure to meet all of you too.**_

"Wow! Why do you write what you want to say on a whiteboard? Talk to us!" Mina insisted. Hayate hesitated, turning his eyes down to his board. He fiddled with his marker, but didn't write anything else.

He was just silent.

Kirishima frowned. There was something off about Hayate, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

"Hello, Raiu," Iida said, approaching them. "I am Iida Tenya, the President of this class. Welcome to 1-A." He smiled kindly, as his hands gesticulated wildly.

Hayate flipped the board again, and showed the first message he wrote.

 ** _You can call me Hayate. Rai is also fine._**

Then he wiped it off, and jotted something else down.

 _ **And thank you. I look forward to learning with all of you.**_

Iida looked as surprised as Yaoyorozu had been.

Midoriya and Uraraka came over, then. "M-my name's Midoriya Izuku. Pleased to meet you, Hayate!" the green-haired boy stuttered nervously. Uraraka giggled.

"And I'm Uraraka Ochako! Welcome to our class!" she exclaimed.

Hayate nodded, wiping both sides of his whiteboard.

One by one, the rest of the class introduced themselves, and each time, Hayate would write on his board.

Kirishima stared at it, still frowning. It was at the tip of his tongue...

Small explosions sounded off to his right, and Kirishima spotted Bakugou approaching. The blonde stomped over to Hayate's table.

"New fucktard, you better not get any fucking ideas," Bakugou growled. Hayate gazed coolly at him. "What's your fucking quirk?"

Kirishima's interest was piqued. He wanted to know what Hayate's quirk was. Was it because of how powerful his quirk was that the grey-haired boy could enter U.A through recommendations?

Hayate paused, then wrote on his board slowly. Bakugou's growling grew louder.

The transfer lifted up his board.

 _ **Nice to meet you too.**_

Bakugou grew rigid, and explosions set off in his hands furiously. "The _fuck_ is with that answer, fucker! I asked what your fucking quirk was, I didn't fucking greet you!" he snarled, glowering at Hayate.

 _ **I think you need to wash your mouth more often. It's unbelievably dirty.**_

Kirishima chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Bakugou tightly, just as the blonde screamed, enraged, and tried to leap at the grey-haired boy.

He activated his hardening quirk, protecting him as Bakugou's explosions set off on his skin.

"Let me go, Shitty Hair! I'm gonna blow that _fucking motherfucker's fucking face off_!" Bakugou screamed, and continued spitting colourful words like fire.

"Now now, calm down Bakugou!" Kirishima said, and grinned at Hayate. "You wouldn't want Hayate to have a bad impression of you on his first day, right?"

"I don't give two _fucks_ about fucking first impression!" the bad-mouthed boy flared, still ramming explosions against his torso.

"B-but Kacchan!" Midoriya sputtered. "It's his first day here, so at least show some consideration and respect."

"Shut the fuck up, fucking Deku!" Bakugou snapped. He stopped blasting explosions, and Kirishima let him go. He grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and storming away ill-temperedly.

Kirishima glanced at Hayate again, and realised that the boy looked vaguely amused.

"Heh, sorry about him. Bakugou's always like that," he said, and Hayate nodded in understanding. "But... what's with the mask? Isn't it annoying?" Kirishima couldn't help but ask.

The transfer stiffened, and cast his gaze down.

"I've been thinking about it too," Iida mused.

"Rai, are you, perhaps... mute?" Yaoyorozu asked. "Is that why you write on a whiteboard and wear a mask rather than speak to us?"

Kirishima stared at Hayate. Him being mute made sense. That was probably what felt off about him.

Hayate looked uncomfortable, and played with his marker. The board was blank. Then he slumped, as if relenting, and wrote something down.

A word.

Kirishima peered at the word he wrote, and gasped.

 _ **Yes.**_

* * *

 _A/N That's it for this chapter, I guess? My OC appears ^^ I apologise if this chapter is kinda bad. It seems a little rushed to me :( It was also kinda difficult trying to grasp the personalities of all the students. Gosh... I need to rewatch the anime again ^^' Well, hope you enjoyed! Thanks, and see you in the next chapter! :3_

 ** _Do leave reviews and give me your thoughts! Advice would also be nice x3_**


End file.
